


My Lightbringer

by PuzzleBot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Demisexual Caleb Widogast, Demisexual Essek Thelyss, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I will likely delete this bc im a prude but hey here we are, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Essek Thelyss, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: Essek and Caleb take the next step in their relationship. Things are good.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	My Lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut I'm proud enough to post--be kind dbshdh

"Essek, if we are to... Commit to anything tonight," Caleb moans out, reluctantly pulling his lips up Essek's throat and chastely pecking along his jawline, "It cannot be out of... out of pity. It has taken me time to realise, but I am not a tragedy to be fawned over."

He sits up on his knees, from where he's been straddling the Shadowhand as they make out on one of the sofas that clutter the living area of the Xhorhaus. Essek stares up at him, dark cheeks shining with the heat they generated in their embrace, and searches frantically for the voice that the other wizard has so easily stolen from him.

"Of course," he manages at last, patiently running his delicate fingers along Caleb's calves, eyes fixed on his beautiful blush, "I would not have it any other way... I do not pity you, not at all... I respect you... And, if I may be so bold as to say, Caleb, I love you. You are powerful, prodigious... Fantastic, awe-inspiring... You are Caleb..."

The words find their mark in Caleb's heart, and his blush only grows. Red blooms and begins a slow trail below his collar. For almost the first time, Essek finds himself wondering how far down it goes. Up until now, he's been ignoring the wetness growing between his legs, and even now he refuses to fully acknowledge it, but his arousal is growing. His fingers shake slightly, his eyed widen. But Caleb is talking. That first. Whatever comes next... Later.

"Essek, I... I love you too. Ja, of course I do... Perhaps that is dangerous, but... I do not think I care much to worry about danger any more," Caleb stammers out, leaning back down to share a long, luxurious kiss with him, "And I would rather face it with you than without." 

The Shadowhand abandons the small shapes he's been drawing on the man's legs in favour of holding him closer, as if he needed the warmth still. There's an almost imperceptible shake through his back, but Essek quells it with another lazy kiss. Caleb takes the embrace to draw one hand down and slip under Essek's tunic, exploring the new expanse with the dedication of any good scholar. He dips lower, letting himself brush against his waistband before opening his eyes once more to fix with Essek's dark gaze, searching for consent.

"Before anything else..." Essek's hand comes down to still Caleb's, "I have not... In a while," he smiles softly, "It is rare for me to feel like this, understand? It is really only after I am close to someone, and I have... Rarely had that chance in recent years."

"Oh...!" Caleb's eyes light up in recognition, that same look he gets when he finally grasps a spell, "I understand that, I am the same. I am... Fine with most things, also, but please, be gentle with this all. Is there anything I should avoid for you?"

"Nothing that will happen tonight, no," bringing his hand up to kiss it, Essek's voice drops, "I am yours, Caleb, to make love to as you wish." Essek speaks into Caleb's palm, lazy kisses turning into a slow, intentional lick along the gap between his fingers. Caleb shudders, feels arousal swirl within him like a spell, and he only just has the mind to look around.

"We should move somewhere more private," he notes with a shaky intake of breath, fixated on Essek's mouth, now taking his fingers in and sucking them with a slowly growing heat behind his eyes, "The Nein did not say how long they would be gone shopping, and I imagine they would not take kindly to us having sex on the sofa when they walk in."

Reluctantly, Essek lets Caleb's fingers drop from his mouth, glances around the living room, "Regrettably, you are right. And yet I hardly feel like standing. I could teleport us to my bed...?"

"How easy it is now to convince you," Caleb teases, kissing along his partner's neck, "Ja, that sounds good to me."

"Very well, hold on, then."

Caleb's free hand locks around Essek's waist, and for a moment, the breathlessness of their embrace becomes all too real. Darkness swallows them whole, spits them back out on the other side of Roshona. The pair land in a plush bed, sending plentiful pillows scattering across a darkened room. Essek sinks into the silky sheets, the feeling of Caleb's pressure against his body all he can focus on as he lets the spell go.

Now they're in private, Caleb is suddenly a lot more eager. The teleportation barely interrupts his languid kisses along Essek's neck, and the second they're free of the spell, his hands are searching for how to divest his partner of his clothes. He's dedicated, yet somewhat frantic in how he slips his hands under Essek's tunic, kissing up his stomach, his chest, as he lifts it. He sucks a bruise into the other man's collarbone, delighted to watch as the darkness blossoms through his skin.

"Gott, you are stunning, Essek," he murmurs in between kisses, voice brimming with desire, "I want to make you feel like you've never felt... Want to serve your every need..."

"Then you know what you need to do," Essek's voice hitches as one of Caleb's hands moves down to rub at his clit through the thin leggings he's wearing, "Yes- Yes, that. More of that, you're so..." His eyes flutter closed, his sense falls down to pinpricks. Wherever Caleb touches him, fractals of desire shatter through him. He's darkness and need and if Caleb doesn't give him everything soon, he might just expire, "I need you, Caleb... Use that silver tongue of yours for something else tonight..."

Caleb barely even responds before he's pulling away Essek's leggings, too, his underwear. He gazes at Essek with all the reverence reserved for his magic, and then moves in, spreading him wide and licking at his folds desperately. He's rewarded with a moan that shakes the Shadowhand's body. Essek finally opens his eyes again, watching with open admiration as Caleb grows so focused on the task, on pleasuring him... He reaches down, grips the other man's perfect hair, just as he intensifies his task.

"Fuck...! Like that, yes," his hand tightens around the lock of Caleb's hair that he's grasping, causing him to moan into his entrance, and then his legs are locking around Caleb's body and fuck why hadn't they done this sooner? "More, Caleb, don't make me beg, I need more, please...!"

More than happy to oblige, Caleb brings Essek closer, until it's impossible to tell where his mouth ends and Essek begins. One hand starts to explore his entrance alongside his tongue, finger by finger, opening him and fucking him at a luxurious, longing pace. Essek can barely speak through the moans as he felt his orgasm building.

"I love you, Caleb, I love you," it's all so much, too much, even, and all he can think of is love and light and pleasure. He can't even manage Common as Caleb draws back to lathe his tongue over his clit once more, still fucking him with his fingers, "Yes, Lightbringer, my love."

The Undercommon praise echoes in the pair's ears as Essek reaches his crest, cumming hard as what's left of his higher brain function seems to shut off. He feels Caleb fucking his through, Caleb's lips on his clit, his stomach, his nipples, then finally his lips. Essek licks into his mouth, claiming the taste of his own pleasure.

"Are you with me, liebling?" Caleb breaks out of the kiss to stroke Essek's forehead, wipe the hair out of his eyes, "Was I...?"

"You were perfect, my light..." Essek murmurs, breathless, eyes shining as he recovers, "So good for me..." He smiles gently, sitting up and shaking his head, "And you aren't even naked, love... How do you expect me to reward you like this...?"

Caleb flushes, backing up and quickly pulling off his shirt, "I don't think I will last..." As he speaks, he watches, entranced, as Essek readjusts himself on the pillows.

"I don't mind... I'm more interested in seeing how much I can make you blush..." He grins, "You like praise, don't you, Caleb?"

"J-ja, yes," Caleb confirms, his smile widening as he moves to pull off his trousers, "You want me to...?"

"Please, I'm rather enjoying the view here," Essek settles into the bed, watching Caleb move back to strip down, legs shaking with barely restrained desire, "You're so beautiful, Caleb. My Caleb... Come here, now, I want you on top of me, still..."

"Oh, you... Yes," Caleb advances again, an awkward half crawl, but nothing they can't deal with. Then, he's there, and Essek is looking up at him, all his desire, dripping and on display. The blush had indeed spread--Caleb's whole body was flushed red now.

"You're so desperate for this, hm? You deserve this, light."

Essek kisses along Caleb's thighs and draws his arms up to hold his waist and keep him steady. Then, Caleb sinks down onto Essek's waiting mouth, letting out a moan as his flat tongue starts to work in an instant.

"Essek, I- Ah!" Caleb's words are cut off when Essek encourages him to rock down into his mouth, and a bolt of pleasure shoots through him, "You are-" Essek fucks up into him with his tongue, pointedly urging him further with each word he attempts. With a long moan he finally obliges the other man's wordless urging, rocking down and taking his pleasure from Essek's patient mouth. For balance, one hand finds itself gripping onto the headboard, and Caleb finds himself looking down at the beauty that is Essek under him, "You're ama- Gott!"

For a moment, everything is sparkling haze, and then Caleb comes undone. He finds release against Essek's mouth, an elongated moan tearing out of his throat as Essek fucks him through, until he is boneless and exhausted. His mind blanks, and the next thing he knows, he is curled into Essek's arms, hot, sticky, and entirely enamoured by the other wizard.

"You are amazing, Essek," Caleb finally manages, amazed at how raspy his voice is in the afterglow. Essek smiles back at him, nosing into the crook of his shoulder and leaving soft, easy kisses there. Peace reigns as they come down from the high of each other, and the room is quiet.

Which makes it all the more surprising to Essek when, "Hey, Essek, it's Jester! Where are you? Where is Cay-leb? Your mantle is hung up at the house but you and Caleb- OH MY GOD-"


End file.
